Danganronpa 1 2 Reverse
by IK12345
Summary: What if Class 78 and Class 77-B switched roles? AU where the cast of Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair end up locked inside Hope's Peak Academy and forced to participate in a killing game.


Danganronpa 1 2 Reverse

Notes: This is my first fanfic for Danganronpa, so please leave constructive criticism if you can think of any. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1

*CRASH*

Chiaki Nanami cried out in pain, and rubbed her head. She had been so focused on her game that she had walked right into the gates of the school. Quite a fitting start, for somebody chosen to enter Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Gamer.

Today was supposed to be Chiaki's first day at Hope's Peak. A few months back, she had received a letter, explaining that she had been chosen to attend the school due to her talent in gaming. At age 17, she had already won a huge number of gaming competitions, so it did make sense that this would be noticed eventually.

While she accepted the offer to attend without hesitation (considering the school's reputation, she never really considered declining) she wasn't exactly feeling excited about it. Part of her was disappointed; from now on, she would likely always be remembered as the Ultimate Gamer, defined by her talent. In many ways, it would restrict her options in life. But that would be worth it for the guarantee of success that was said to come from being able to graduate.

Chiaki checked her watch. The current time was 7:30 AM. A whole thirty minutes before she was supposed to meet the other students in the entrance hall, as instructed by her admissions notice. Chiaki decided she may as well head inside now. The bright sunlight made it more difficult to see the screen of her portable game console; playing would be a lot easier inside the building. Plus, some of the other students may have already showed up, and it wouldn't hurt to meet a few of them early on. Chiaki stepped forward through the gate, and into the entrance hall.

As she entered, she immediately noticed that one person was already inside; a relatively tall boy with untidy white hair, wearing a dark green jacket. He turned to her, and waved, a smile coming to his face. Chiaki smiled back at him, and began to walk towards him, hoping to introduce herself. However, as soon as she took another step forwards, her vision began to blur. And only a few seconds after that, Chiaki blacked out entirely.

When Chiaki woke up, the first thing she noticed was the hard, wooden surface her face was lying against. Had she fallen asleep in class again? This wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence for her; she was often up gaming until late in the night, causing her to often fall asleep during the day. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she noticed that she was in a classroom, but it was deserted. Perhaps she had been asleep for so long that class had ended, and the other students had left without bothering to wake her up. But that couldn't be it; the classroom looked entirely unfamiliar to her.

It was then that the memories came flooding back: arriving at Hope's Peak, crashing into the gate, stepping into the entrance hall, and then blacking out. That explained why she had been sleeping, or rather unconscious. But how long had she been out? And how in the world did she end up here? Had someone carried her?

Chiaki quickly learnt the answer to the first of these questions thanks to a clock on the wall at the back of the classroom. The time was 8 AM exactly, so she presumed that she'd been unconscious for about half an hour. But if it was 8, then that meant she was late for the entrance ceremony! Chiaki stood up in a panic (completely missing the pamphlet that lay on a nearby desk), not wanting to make such a terrible first impression on her first day at the school. As she stood, she noticed something very strange; on the walls, at the spots where she'd expect to find windows, were instead metal plates. Someone had bolted all the windows shut. But Chiaki didn't have time to dwell on this, she needed to get to the entrance ceremony as fast as possible.

As she left the classroom, she noticed that something else was wrong: her portable gaming console had gone missing. Either she'd dropped it on the floor when she blacked out, or somebody had taken it. She began to feel worried, but this only strengthened her resolve to get to the entrance hall as fast as possible. Surely, the boy who saw her black out would know what had happened to it, and he was almost certainly already at the entrance hall. Stepping out into the hallway, Chiaki was quickly able to find her way there, and stepped inside immediately.

All eyes in the room turned to face her as she stepped in. She counted 15 people there in total, not including herself. To her relief, she recognised the boy in the green jacket as one of them. She was able to recognise a few others too, as several of them were rather well known celebrities. Ibuki Mioda, from that popular all-girl band. Akane Owari, the famous gymnast. Byakuya Togami, who was known to almost everybody in Japan (although he looked a lot fatter than she could remember from seeing any photos of him). She highly doubted that anybody would know who she was; she was nobody compared to some of these people.

It was Byakuya who approached her first. "You. What's the last thing you remember before arriving here?" His tone was exactly what one would expect from somebody like him: cold and demanding. Chiaki explained what had happened: blacking out, waking up in a strange classroom, and making her way here.

"Ah, so it's just like the rest of us…" a girl with a camera and short red hair said.

"I imagine she'll be the last person to show up." Byakuya said, turning back to the others.

"Huh? How can you know that?" a guy with pink hair covered by a beanie said, in a somewhat whiny voice.

"It was stated in the admissions guide I received that our class would consist of sixteen students. Did you not even bother reading it?" Byakuya said, shooting the pink haired guy a cold look. He gave a sheepish look back, and turned away, embarrassed.

Chiaki spoke up, "Could someone please explain to me what's going on? Is this supposed to be the entrance ceremony?" She was more confused than ever, now that she had arrived in the entrance hall.

Byakuya turned back to her and explained "I have spoken with the others, and it appears the same thing has happened to all of us. We all showed up at Hope's Peak for our first day, entered through the gates, fell unconscious, and then woke up at various places in this building. Thankfully, all of you were able to make your ways here, even the stupid looking ones." He shot a glance towards the pink-haired guy.

Someone else spoke up now, a boy with black hair (with grey streaks) and a long purple scarf. "16 people faint at the same time? This is likely the work of a powerful demon." He sounded so genuine, that Chiaki was unable to tell if he was being serious.

"Cut it out with that nonsense." Byakuya spoke to him curtly and directly. He then went on, "Now, since none of us have been out for very long, the logical conclusion is that we are in fact inside Hope's Peak Academy. There are no other schools in the area; it would have taken too long to transport us to a different one. And if we are indeed inside Hope's Peak, then I can only assume that this is part of the entrance ceremony."

"But I was in this entrance hall only about twenty minutes ago!" A very short boy wearing a chef's hat said in a worried tone. "The hall looked completely different! For one, this metal thing wasn't here." The boy gestured towards a huge metal hatch at the back of the room, right where the exit door should be.

"That is indeed strange." Byakuya replied. "But all we can do for now is wait. Considering the time, I expect a member of staff will be here soon to give us a proper introduction."

At this, the white haired boy Chiaki remembered from when she first stepped into the entrance hall began to talk, "Perhaps it would be a good idea for us to introduce ourselves to each other while we wait? If we're going to be classmates for two years, we might as well start getting to know each other now."

"That's a decent idea for a commoner like you. Alright, everyone go round and introduce yourself to the others in the room." Byakuya said, sounding as though he was giving an order. However, as everyone else seemed ready to comply, Chiaki saw no reason not to go along with them.

Chiaki decided to start off with the white haired boy, hoping he may know what had happened to her gaming console. She approached him, but before she could open her mouth, he began talking to her. "Hey, I'm Nagito Komaeda. It's a little embarrassing to admit, but I only got into this school due to pure luck. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. I imagine your talent is far more useful."

Taking this as her cue to speak, Chiaki introduced herself "I'm Chiaki Nanami, and my title is the Ultimate Gamer. I imagine you were chosen via this year's lottery?" It was quite a well-known fact in Japan that each year Hope's Peak would choose one normal student to attend the school, as that year's Ultimate Lucky Student.

Nagito smiled at her and said "Ah, just as I expected, a far better talent than my own."

He didn't seem annoyed or anything, but in fact seemed happy. Chiaki wasn't sure how to respond, so decided to just get to the main reason she'd chosen to speak to him first. "I was hoping to ask you something. When I first stepped into the entrance hall, I was playing on my portable games console right before I fainted. I remember you standing there. Do you happen to know what happened to it?"

A shocked expression came over Nagito's face for a second, before he went back to his normal expression "That's odd. I don't remember seeing you at all. The last thing I can remember is stepping inside, at around 7:10 AM. The whole room was deserted. Although now that you mention it, when I woke up I noticed that my cell phone had gone missing too. In fact, I think everybody here is missing their electronic devices."

Chiaki wasn't sure whether to believe him, but decided to just go along with it for now, as it wasn't like she had any way of proving him wrong. "Hmm, this entire situation really doesn't feel right to me. Why would our things be taken away?"

Nagito shrugged "I wish I could help, but I honestly have no idea. Anyway, we should probably introduce ourselves to the others now. I'll see you later, Chiaki!" He left, and almost immediately started up a conversation with a boy with a white shirt and brown hair.

And so, Chiaki began to introduce herself to all the other students. Most were nice enough, but a few stuck out in her mind. One boy, Fuyuhiko, introduced himself as the Ultimate Yakuza and then immediately proceeded to tell her to fuck off. Another, a girl around her own height with blonde hair tied back in a ponytial named Hiyoko Saionji introduced herself as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, and began to make fun of Chiaki when she told her what her own talent was. "Do you really like all games? Most of them are so lame, I can't believe you can actually play that stuff!" The next person, a girl named Mikan Tsumiki burst into tears as soon as Chiaki had finished introducing herself. Before long, Chiaki had introduced herself to all but one of the other students.

The last person left was the brown haired boy with the white shirt. Chiaki approached him, and told him her name and talent. He responded with "I'm Hajime Hinata, and… um." A confused look came over his face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Chiaki.

His face scrunched up as if he was trying to concentrate on something. After about 10 seconds he gave up and sighed. "It's just that I can't seem to remember what my talent is. I have no idea why Hope's Peak chose me."

"That's strange. It may be an after effect of the fainting. I'm sure it will come back to you in due time." Chiaki said, giving Hajime a smile.

He smiled back, "I hope so."

Before the two of them had a chance to talk any further, a bell rang, getting the attention of everyone in the room. A monitor that Chiaki had just noticed was in the room lit up. A silhouette shaped like a bear appeared on the monitor.

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system!"

Notes:  
Next chapter will finish off the prologue and begin chapter 1. To make a few things clear, this is real Chiaki, not AI Chiaki, and Hiyoko looks like her older self.


End file.
